<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Figure It Out by Set_WingedWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507289">Figure It Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior'>Set_WingedWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Bumbleby Week (RWBY), Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F, but it's still a step foward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Scars </p>
<p>It started with a nice gesture, and that led to a chance to make things a little better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Figure It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake just wanted to be nice. As simple as that.</p>
<p>It was the middle of the night, a plan to steal an Atlesian airship was waiting for them and, may it succeed, a really long journey too. Her group seemed to have thought about everything, every role, every move, every detail to make sure that it would be perfect. <em>Everything.</em></p>
<p>Everything but one thing: food.</p>
<p>Blake was rolling over and over in her bedroll during her sleepless night, when the thought started haunting her.</p>
<p>Lunch. Something so simple and mundane that no one thought about it. But their plane journey would be long, and they’ll have to work to get it at all. And so they’ll need energy, especially Maria. They didn’t want their only pilot to get too tired and unable to fly after all.</p>
<p>That’s why Blake decided to make her insomnia useful for once, and fix the problem herself. She didn’t even plan to actually cook anything, just make some sandwiches to bring along. A nice and useful gesture from the teammate that ran away too much from their friends.</p>
<p>“Ouch!”</p>
<p>Until she cut herself in the process.</p>
<p>Blake didn’t even know <em>how</em> she managed to do so, but soon she found herself hissing at the cut in the palm of her hand. She was lucky that the others had rooms upstairs, too far for them to hear her.</p>
<p>“…Blake?” The others besides Yang of course, who was sharing the living room with her for the night. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and got in the room “…what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“…making lunch?”</p>
<p>Yang noticed the cut and immediately woke up at the sight “Or losing blood!” she walked closer and took her hand to exanimate it “How did you even do that?”</p>
<p>“Would you believe me if I said I had no idea either?”</p>
<p>“Only because of the time. Dammit Blake, you need to be more careful!” the blonde complained “…and sleep more.” She added then, still looking at the cut.</p>
<p>Blake felt a little uncomfortable under her gaze. Actually no, “uncomfortable” was the wrong word. It was more like… nervousness, self-consciousness. Last time they’ve been alone she messed up after all. Plus, getting her complete attention like that…</p>
<p>“Well,” Yang started, after her meticulous analysis “the good new is, it won’t leave a scar!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, doctor.” Blake joked back, forgetting about her insecurities for a moment and falling back into their odder dynamics “And the bad news?” </p>
<p>“No more cooking for you tonight. And you also need that cleaned up.” Yang added, more seriously.</p>
<p>“Yang, this is not necessary, it’s barely a scratch…”</p>
<p>“I know, but we need you with both operative hands tomorrow.” She pointed out “Now, we’ll clean that up and your aura should do the rest overnight.”</p>
<p>Yang left to gather what she needed, and Blake couldn’t help but miss the warmth on her hand. She came back with disinfectant and some bandages, and didn’t waste time to get to work.</p>
<p>“I-I can do this myself…” Blake weakly complained as Yang worked on her hand.</p>
<p>Blake hated how precarious their situation was, her constant fear to mess up again. They were supposed to be partners, trust each other. Their chemistry on the battlefield may have been almost unscratched, but being like this on a personal level all the time was getting unbearable for the Faunus.</p>
<p>Still, she had no idea what to do about it. Her idea of “making up to her” revealed to be a fiasco and she was getting short on ideas.</p>
<p>
  <em>What should I do? </em>
</p>
<p>“You know, I can see the gears in your head turning.” Yang looked up, Blake’s hand now taken care of “Are you alright?” </p>
<p>“Of course I am.”</p>
<p>“Blake, please, don’t lie.” Yang sighed “You don’t sleep, make sandwiches in the middle of the night and cut yourself in the process without even realizing how. We can’t fix things if we don’t talk to each other so, please, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Blake didn’t expect Yang to address their situation like that, and it didn’t help her hesitations “I… do you even want us to talk anymore?”</p>
<p>“Huh? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“After what happened in the barn it feels like all the effort I put to make it up to you was useless. I’m so afraid to mess up like that again… I don’t know what to do.” She admitted.</p>
<p>“Blake, you know that it was the Apathy talking, right?”</p>
<p>“Was it though?” Blake challenged her.</p>
<p>Yang looked away “There may have been some truth about my words, but that doesn’t change that I wouldn’t have talked and acted like that in normal circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Then can you explain me what you meant? Because I still don’t get it.”</p>
<p>There was so much more to be said about all of that probably, but it would have required time they didn’t have. So, Yang cut it short.</p>
<p>“I think it would mean nothing if I told you. Try figure it out yourself. I’ll be waiting.” Yang’s smiled relaxed, as she moved around Blake and took her place in front of the counter “I’ll finish these for you.” She said, continuing Blake’s work for their lunch.</p>
<p>The sudden mood shift confused Blake a little once again, before she spoke up “Wait, I can do this myself.”</p>
<p>“Nope! I already told you, no more cooking for you tonight.” Blake’s ears fell down “…but, you can be my eyes and guide me if you really want to.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Of course! It wouldn’t be fair if there were only a few much <em>superior </em>sandwiches here!” Yang bragged.</p>
<p>It triggered Blake’s playful mood again “Oh please, you’re the one who always burned everything in the kitchen!”</p>
<p>“You sabotaged me every time, and we both know that!”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>The two of them actually managed to finish packing everything for the next day in between their bickering, and soon exchanged goodnight for the second time that night.</p>
<p>Their situation was still weird and unbalanced, the atmosphere between them still shifting one way to another, but it would be okay eventually. Blake would finally figure her out, and things would finally progress for the better.</p>
<p>Yang believed in her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>